


Don We Now Our Gay Apparel

by jiminmeme



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Slice of Life, Thirsty Bucky Barnes, americas ass, and the bad part of infinity war, we are forgetting endgame ever happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminmeme/pseuds/jiminmeme
Summary: Steve and Bucky put up Christmas lights.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Don We Now Our Gay Apparel

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a Christmas-themed stucky fic so I did.

Christmas in the 21st century was very different from Bucky’s memories of it from the 30s. It was almost overwhelming. Every time he would step into a public space, he would be assaulted by wreaths and sparkly lights, and don’t get him started on how the holiday is basically consumerism disguised with a pretty bow. (Bucky loves a good metaphor.) Granted, he did experience 70 years of brainwashing after Christmases during the Great Depression. He’s also half Jewish (a mini menora goes on top of the tree), so Christmas wasn’t a super big holiday for him anyways. (Like seriously, couldn’t the mall at least have some Hanukkah decorations? And Target only had one tiny display!) He also would not allow anyone he knew buy gifts from Amazon. Sure, it’s convenient: so is amassing billions of dollars everyday while the majority of your employees are surviving on food stamps. (Eat the rich.) But Bucky digresses.

He actually doesn’t mind the holiday. He actually enjoys looking at all the houses with decorations, and since he hasn’t worked in retail, he enjoys the music. It’s also Steve’s favorite holiday, and whatever makes his boyfriend happy, usually makes Bucky happy, as well.

Steve tends to be extra when it comes to the festive decorations, which explains Bucky standing out in the freezing cold watching all six feet two inches of the supersoldier carefully hang string lights on the overhang of their townhouse’s porch.

“Steve, it’s cooooold,” whines Bucky. Despite wearing two layers of socks, he can’t feel his feet, and he thinks his nose might fall off.

“Well, you could always go inside, Buck,” says Steve, precariously reaching to hang the last of these lights (there is at least another box they have yet to put up), leaving only one foot on the ladder.

“But then there would be no one to make sure your dumbass doesn’t fall because apparently the lights need to be hung exactly three feet apart or the world will crumble into anarchy.” Bucky was not about to admit that he also used this as an excuse to get a very good view of Steve’s ass.

Steve turns halfway around to give Bucky The Look. The Look is what Bucky calls the look Steve makes when Bucky is over dramatic about something. His eyebrow is usually raised. Bucky’s been seeing the look rather recently during this holiday season.

Bucky sighs dramatically and then shuts up. Steve finishes putting up the lights and descends the ladder.

“Well if you’re cold, I guess I could help a little,” says Steve, and wraps his massive arms around Bucky in a hug. What a sap. Steve hugs are really nice though. Wow, he smells nice, thinks Bucky, relaxing into the hug.

“We have one more box,” whispers Steve.

“Fuck you,” replies Bucky, the sound muffled by Steve’s shoulder.

Steve leans back a bit with a wide grin on his face. “I love you,” he says looking Bucky in the eyes.

“Okayyy, this is getting gross,” says Bucky, (unfortunately) detaching himself from the hug. Bucky doesn’t want his somewhat stoic reputation with the neighbors to be ruined because he is crazy in love with his boyfriend.

Steve gives him an exaggerated frown, then grins wickedly “I wooooooove you!”

Bucky stares at him blankly. “You, know I could probably strangle you with these Christmas lights,” he says.

Steve gasps and clutches his chest. “Bucky! Save that for the bedroom!”

“Drama queen.” Bucky rolls his eyes and starts to move towards the front door, meaning to go inside.

“You’re going to leave me outside all by myself?” asks Steve, giving Bucky his best blue-eyed puppy-dog face.

“You could always come in with me,” says Bucky.

“Ok. How about, if I make you hot chocolate, you’ll help me finish putting up the lights,” offers Steve. “And, by helping, I mean actually helping, not looking at my ass while I do all the work.”

Shit.

“With marshmellows?” Asks Bucky, quietly.

“With marshmellows,” confirms Steve.

Bucky relented. “Ok. But know you can’t always bribe me with food.”

“I’ll bribe you with sex then,” says Steve.

“It isn’t bribing if your supersoldier libido doesn’t even take a day off,” says Bucky.

They start walking towards the door.

“Jerk,” says Steve.

“Punk,” replies Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! I just like fluffy boyfriends, okay?
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: antisocial-burrito  
> and twitter: @Linh_Cinder_
> 
> Also feel free to message me fic prompts bc I want to write so much abt these boys, but I don't have many ideas.


End file.
